Dip/a
Interlingua-Polonese - Interlingua-Polonese_a a :do, w kierunku; przy, w; al = a+le a alte frequentia :wysokiej częstotliwości a basso :w dół; precz! a bon mercato :tanio a bordo :na pokładzie a cappella :a cappella cantar a cappella - śpiewać a cappella a casa :w domu; do domu a cata momento :w każdej chwili a causa de :z powodu, z racji, z przyczyny, na skutek, wskutek a celo aperte :pod gołym niebem a circa :dookoła, około, wokół, naokoło a condition que :pod warunkiem, że a conto :a conto a conto de :na rachunek a contratempore :nie w porę a credito :na kredyt a detra :wstecz a dextre :na prawo, po prawej a differentia :w odróżnieniu a distantia :na odległość a domo :w domu; do domu a duo digitos :o krok, o cal a fin de :aby, żeby a fin que :aby a fortia de :za pomocą, siłą czegoś a fundo :dogłębnie, do dna a grande parte :w dużej części a grande surprisa :ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu a ille tempore :w owym czasie a inter :pomiędzy, między a iste precise momento :w tym dokładnie momencie a judicar per :sądząc po a la :a la a leve :na lewo, po lewej a libere aer :na wolnym powietrzu a medie :do połowy a melior mercato :taniej a meridie :w południe a mi aviso :moim zdaniem a mi gusto :według mojego gustu, na mój gust a minus que :chyba, że a morte :na śmierć a nulle condition :pod żadnym warunkiem a omne instante :co chwila a par :na równi a parte :oprócz, poza a partes :w częściach a partir de :poczynając od a partir del :poczynając od a pede :piechotą, pieszo a pena :zaledwie, ledwo, dopiero co a penna :pisemnie a platte ventro :na płask, plackiem a precio basse :tani a prime vista :na pierwszy rzut oka, od razu a priori :a priori judicar a priori - osądzać z góry, a priori a proposito :a propos a proposito de :przy sposobności, a propos a que hora :o której godzinie? a requesta :na żądanie a retro :do tyłu a revider :do widzenia! a rumpe-collo :na złamanie karku a saper :mianowicie a schola :do szkoły; w szkole a sinistre :po lewej; na lewo a strictemente parlar :ściśle mówiąc a su torno :z kolei a te :dla ciebie, tobie a tempore :na czas, we właściwym czasie a titulo de :tytułem (z tytułu) a torto :niesłusznie a tote fortia :z całych sił, z całej siły a tote hasardo :na wszelki wypadek a tote precio :za wszelką cenę a tote proposito :przy każdej sposobności a transverso :w poprzek, na skroś a traverso :poprzez a traverso de :poprzez a ubi :dokąd a ultime minuta :w ostatniej chwili a un certe grado :do pewnego stopnia a un certe tempore :w pewnym momencie a un costo de :kosztem, po koszcie a un distantia de :w odległości a varie occasiones :przy różnych okazjach a veces :niekiedy, czasami a vices :czasami, niekiedy a vista :na okaziciela, a vista a vista breve :na krótki dystans a voce :głosem a voce alte :głośno a voce basse :cicho a voluntate :do woli a zigzag :zygzakiem ab :od, z ab comenciamento :od początku ab distantia :z daleka ab initio :od początku ab iste loco :od tego miejsca ab le alba de tempores :od zarania dziejów ab le initio :od początku ab le origines :od początków, od zarania ab le tempores le plus remote :od najdawniejszych czasów ab nord a sud :z północy na południe ab ora :od teraz ab ovo :ab ovo, od samego początku ab un puncto de vista :z pewnego punktu widzenia abaca :rzecz. manila (włókno) abaco :rzecz. liczydło, abakus abandonamento :rzecz. opuszczenie, pozostawienie, rezygnacja, zaniechanie abandonar :czas. (1). zaniechać, rezygnować, porzucać illes abandonava su projecto - oni zaniechali swojego projektu; abandonar le lucta - zrezygnować z walki walkę; abandonar le studios - porzucić studia; abandonar tote/omne sperantia - porzucić wszelką nadzieję; abandonar un hypothese (-esis) - porzucić hipotezę; abandonar le neutralitate - porzucić neutralność; abandonar le via recte - porzucić prostą drogę; abandonar se a un vitio - oddać się występkowi; anandonar un idea - porzucić ideę; (2). opuszczać, porzucać, pozostawiać, występować, zostawiać na łasce abandonar un femina - porzucić kobietę; abandonar su infantes - opuścić swoje dzieci; abandonar un baby/bebe - porzucić niemowlę; abandonar su spo(n)sa - opuścić swoją żonę; mi fortias me abandona - moje siły mnie opuszczają; abandonar un urbe al inimico - zostawić miasto na łasce wroga; abandonar le partito - opuścić partię, wystąpić z partii; abandonar le domicilio conjugal - porzucić dom rodzinny; abandonar un region - opuścić rejon; (3). zrzekać się abandonar su benes - zrzec się swoich dóbr; ille abandona su parte de hereditage a su fratre - on zrzeka się swojej części spadku na rzecz swojego brata; abandonar le poter - zrzec się władzy; (4). zaniedbywać, pozostawiać swemu losowi abandonar su deberes - zaniedbywać swoje obowiązki; abandonar un function - zaniedbywać funkcję; abandonar al oblido/oblivion - pozostawić w zapomnieniu; abandonar su auto(mobile) in le nive - pozostawić samochód w śniegu; Synonimy: resignar, quitar, renunciar, negliger, ceder, deserer stąd: abandonamento abandonate :przym. porzucony, zaniechany, opuszczony abandonate de totes - opuszczony przez wszystkich; abandonate de Deo e del homines - opuszczony przez Boga i ludzi; un casa abandonate - opuszczony dom abandono :rzecz. abandon; opuszczenie, porzucenie; zaniechanie abandono del hostilitates - zaniechanie wrogich działań; le abandono de un projecto - porzucenie projektu; abandono de territorio - opuszczenie terytorium; morir in le abandono - umrzeć w porzuceniu, w opuszczeniu; lassar al abandono - pozostawić w opuszczeniu stąd: abandonar, abandonamento abassamento :rzecz. obniżenie, zmniejszenie, zredukowanie, obniżka abassamento del oculos - opuszczenie oczu; abassamento de un perpendicular - opuszczenie prostopadłej; abassamento del voce - obniżenie głosu; abassamento del nivello del vita - obniżenie poziomu życia; abassamento del poter do compra - zmniejszenie siły nabywczej; le abassamento de un equation - zredukowanie równania abassar :czas. (1). obniżać, zniżać, zmniejszać, redukować, opuszczać w dół abassar le voce - zniżyć głos; abassar le nivello del vita - obniżyć poziom życia; abassar le temperatura - obniżyć temperaturę; abassar le calefaction - zredukować ogrzewanie; abassar le tarifas - zredukować taryfy; abassar le precio - obniżyć cenę; abassar le pression arterial - obniżyć ciśnienie tętnicze; abassar le velas - opuścić żagle; abassar le capite/testa - opuścić głowę; abassar le oculos - spuścić oczy; abassar le palpebras - spuścić powieki; abassar un muro - obniżyć mur; le taxa de mortalitate se ha abassate - stopa śmiertelności obniżyła się; le terreno se abassa verso le riviera - teren obniża się w stronę rzeki; (2). poniżać, zniżać, upokarzać le miseria abassa le homines - nędza upokarza ludzi; abassar se a compromissos - zniżać się do kompromisów; quicunque se abassara, essera elevate - Biblia poniżeni będą wywyższeni (3). redukować abassar le grado de un equation - zredukować stopień równania; abassar un equation - zredukować równanie (4). spuszczać, opuszczać abassar un perpendicular - spuścić prostopadłą Synonimy: bassar, reducer, diminuer, degradar, depreciar, debilitar, extenuar, infirmar, humiliar abat-jour :rzecz. abażur abatter :czas. (1). zbijać, zwalać, powalać abatter un muro - zwalić mur; abatter un arbore - powalać drzewo, ścinać drzewo (2). burzyć, wyburzać abatter vetule casas - wyburzać stare domy (3). zabijać, zarzynać, ubijać, strącać, zestrzeliwać abatter un avion - strącić samolot; abatter un anate - ustrzelić kaczkę; abatter un vitello - zarżnąć cielaka (4). martwić, przygnębiać Iste notitia le ha multo abattite - ta nowina bardzo go przygnębiła (5). obalać abatter un governamento - obalić rząd (6). osłabiać, pozbawiać sił, zwalać z nóg Le maladia la ha abattite - choroba ścięła ją z nóg abattimento :rzecz. przygnębienie, zniechęcenie, zwątpienie, depresja abattite :przym. przybity, przygnębiony; zwalony, powalony; strącony, zestrzelony abattitor :rzecz. drwal; rzeźnik abattitorio :rzecz. rzeźnia, jatka abattitorio de cavallos - końska jatka abbate :rzecz. opat, przeor abbatessa :rzecz. przeorysza abbatia :rzecz. opactwo abbatia de benedictinos - opactwo benedyktyńskie abbatial :przym. opacki abbordabile :przym. dostępny; przystępny costa abbordabile - przystępny brzeg abbordage :rzecz. abordaż, zderzenie croc de abbordage - hak abordażowy abbordar :czas. (1). lądować, schodzić na ląd, dobijać do brzegu Le nave abbordava in un parve insula - Statek dobił do brzegu małej wyspy (2). atakować, dokonywać abordażu abbordar un nave - zaatakować statek (3). zaczepiać, zagadywać Petro me ha abbordate in le strata - Piotr zaczepił mnie na ulicy (4). podchodzić, przystępować, podejmować, atakować On debe abbordar iste problema - Trzeba podjąć ten problem abbordo :rzecz. abordaż abbreviamento :rzecz. (1). skrót, streszczenie abbreviamento de un articulo - skrót artykułu (2). skracanie abbreviamento del tormentos - skrócenie cierpień; abbreviamento del agonia - skrócenie agonii abbreviar :czas. (1). streszczać abbreviar un articulo - streścić artykuł (2). skracać abbreviar le cammino - skrócić drogę, pójść na skróty; abbreviar le suffrentias - skrócić cierpienia; pro abbreviar (lo) - żeby to skrócić, dla skrócenia abbreviate :przym. skrócony, streszczony abbreviation :rzecz. streszczenie, skrót abbreviative :przym. zwięzły, skondensowany, skrótowy abbreviato :rzecz. bryk, skrót abbreviator :rzecz. skracający abbreviatura :rzecz. abrewiatura, skrócony wyraz, skrót wyrazu abc :rzecz. abc, alfabet; abc, początki le abc del mestiero - abc rzemiosła abdicar :czas. abdykować, zrzekać się, wyrzekać się abdicar del corona - zrzec się korony abdicar del throno - zrzec się tronu Napoleon abdicava in 1814 - Napoleon abdykował w 1814 roku abdicar del hereditage - zrzec się dziedzictwa Synonimy: ceder; renunciar; resignar; dimitter abdication :rzecz. abdykacja le abdication de Carolo Quinte - abdykacja Karola Piątego abdicatori :przym. abdykacyjny abdominal :przym. brzuszny, przeponowy dolores abdominal - bóle brzucha; operation abdominal - operacja brzuszna; respiration abdominal - oddychanie przeponowe; musculo abdominal - mięsień brzucha abdomine :rzecz. brzuch abdomine pendule - zwisający brzuch abdominose :przym. korpulentny, brzuchaty abducer :czas. (1). odprowadzać (2). uprowadzać, porywać abducer un infante - porwać dziecko abduction :rzecz. odwodzenie; odprowadzenie; uprowadzenie, porwanie abductor :rzecz.. abduktor, mięsień odwodzący musculo abductor - mięsień odwodzący abece :rzecz. abc, alfabet; abc, początki le abc del pictura - abc malarstwa abelian :przym. abelowy (mat.) functiones abelian - funkcje abelowe; equation abelian - równanie abelowe aberrante :przym. aberracyjny, anormalny, nietypowy comportamento aberrante - nienormalne zachowanie aberrar :czas. odchylać się, zbaczać; mylić się, błądzić aberration :rzecz. aberracja, odchylenie aberration mental - aberracja umysłowa; aberration de radios luminose - odchylenie promieni świetlnych; aberration chromatic - aberracja chromatyczna abhorrente :przym. odpychający abhorrer :czas. brzydzić się czymś, czuć wstręt, czuć odrazę abhorrer alicuno - czuć wstręt do kogoś; abhorrer le dishonestitate - brzydzić się nieuczciwością; injustitia abhorrite - obrzydliwa niesprawiedliwość; ille abhorre su vicino - on czuje wstręt do swojego sąsiada abhorribile :przym. odpychający, okropny, wstrętny, odrażający abhorribilemente :przysł. odpychająco, okropnie, wstrętnie, odrażająco abhorrimento :rzecz. odraza, przedmiot odrazy abiberar :czas. (1). poić abiberar su cavallo - poić swojego konia; abiberar se in le rivo - pić wodę z rzeki, poić się w rzece (2). nawadniać, podlewać, irygować abiberatorio :rzecz. wodopój menar bestial al abiberatorio - prowadzić zwierzęta do wodopoju abiete :rzecz. jodła ligno de abiete - drewno jodły, jedlina; bosco de abietes - las jodłowy; cono de abiete - szyszka jodły; resina de abiete - żywica jodły; branca de abiete - gałąź jodły abietin :przym. jodłowy abiogenese :rzecz. samorództwo, abiogeneza abiogenesis :rzecz. samorództwo, abiogeneza abiogenetic :przym. abiogenetyczny, związany z samorództwem abiotic :przym. abiotyczny